


Last Requests

by ebonyfeather



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Tim are captured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the NCIS Kink Meme on Livejournal- prompt:   
> They think they're about to die. With that in mind, McGee tells Tony how he feels (a more romantic phrasing of 'omg I want you so bad'). Tony's all for getting screwed before death. (They have to be saved at the end though. Else I'd be too sad)

 

 

Tim McGee watched Tony get pushed through the door into the cellar where they were being held. Tony stumbled and fell, landing on the ground where he stayed, not even bothering to fight back this time. No smart remarks, no put-downs directed at their captors, just silence and this worried Tim more than anything. The other agent didn’t look as though he’d been hurt, but something had certainly happened. Well, something other than the fact that they had been abducted at gunpoint, brought here and dumped in this room yesterday, with no clue as to why or what was going to happen to them.

 

As soon as the men who had brought Tony back were gone and the door locked once more, Tim hurried over to Tony. He usually prided himself on being level headed and calm, no matter what the situation, but seeing Tony like this changed everything. At this point, if he managed to get face to face with whoever had taken them, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop himself from killing them.

 

“Tony, what happened?”

 

Tony pulled himself up into a sitting position, his back leaned against the concrete wall.

 

“Tony?”

 

“They sent a video to NCIS, made me read their demands out,” Tony told him. “If they aren’t met in 48 hours…”

 

“We aren’t getting out of here, are we?” Tim asked, his voice shaking. “NCIS won’t bargain with terrorists.”

 

He didn’t need Tony to speak; the answer was right there on his face. They were going to die in this cold, dark cellar, and it was just a case of waiting for it to happen. He wondered who would get the task of telling his sister and parents. Would it be Gibbs? Probably. Then he thought of who else would know, who else would miss him other than his colleagues from NCIS. His publisher would just take advantage of the fact that a high-profile death would up the sales of his books. And… he stopped. His job pretty much was his life. Friends were hard to keep when you couldn’t tell them about your cases and you kept odd hours, and the same with lovers. No, he thought, that wasn’t strictly true. He just hadn’t tried. How could he maintain a relationship with anyone when he was constantly comparing them to the one completely unattainable person he truly wanted? Tony was a serial-dater, with a different woman each night of the week if his stories were to be believed, but never once had he even given a hint that he could be bisexual.

 

Well, that was the one thing that he still had in his control. He could do something about that, but dare he risk it? He didn’t know if he could face being stuck here for the next two days the man who would break his heart when he rejected him. The silence in the room was bad enough now, both of them lost in their own thoughts; days of it would be unbearable.

 

“I shouldn’t have told you,” Tony said suddenly, his voice sounding loud after the quiet. “I should have let you have a bit of hope at least.”

 

Tim looked up to see the older agent watching him, concerned, and it made up Tim’s mind. Tony may be a jerk to him sometimes, but he did care. He looked out for Tim, even now when he was in exactly the same mess.

 

“Tony, I…” What exactly was he meant to say?

 

Tony frowned. “What?” When Tim remained silent, studiously avoiding his eyes, he added, “Come on, probie; out with it.”

 

For some reason, Tony’s stupid nicknames reassured him. He took a deep breath and began again.

 

“I need to say something and I need you to let me finish before you get mad, OK?” Tony nodded. “I love you. Actually I’ve loved you since I first arrived at NCIS- Oh God; that came out a bit more sudden than I was planning-”

 

Tony stopped him with a finger across his lips and a smile on his face. “Timmy, I think you said that perfectly,” he said softly and brushed a kiss over his lips.

 

“But…” He had never expected Tony to return the sentiment and so he was quite unprepared for how to handle it now. He looked away, but before he did, Tony saw the confusion in his eyes. “Are you just messing with me? Please, don’t.”

 

“I’m not, Tim; I wouldn’t do that.” Hooking a finger under Tim’s chin, he angled his face up to look him in the eyes. “God, Tim, have you any idea how long I’ve wanted to do that?” Tim shook his head. “I thought you and Abby…”

 

“No, actually we spent most of our time talking,” Tim said, adding quietly, “about you. But you have a different woman every week and I couldn’t compete with that.”

 

Tony looked slightly embarrassed. “I may have, um, elaborated a few of those stories. Most, actually,” he admitted. He smiled at Tim. “Now we’ve got that sorted, how about we try it again?”

 

This time, Tim didn’t back away when Tony kissed him, allowing himself to sink into the other man’s embrace as Tony’s arms went around him. This kiss was anything but hesitant, this time filled with passion and emotion as everything they had been holding back came out.

 

Tony found himself almost sitting in Tim’s lap when they finally parted. Tim was looking at him with that faintly surprised expression, so out of place with his flushed cheeks and mussed hair from Tony’s fingers raking through it.

 

“Why now?”

 

Tim smiled sadly. “I couldn’t let it end without at least saying something.”

 

It made sense, Tony thought, though he wished that Tim had said something earlier. How long had they wasted, both of them thinking that the other wasn’t interested?

 

“Well we aren’t wasting any more time,” he told himself, earning a frown from Tim who had missed the part of that discussion that had been in Tony’s head. “Make love to me, Tim. Please; I want to have you inside me at least once.”

 

“H-Here?”

 

“Not like we can leave,” Tony replied.

 

Tim’s answer was given in the form of a fevered kiss, shifting Tony in his lap so that the other man could feel just how much he wanted this. When Tony stood, he felt a wave of disappointment, at least until Tony held out a hand for him to follow.

 

Their captors had left them a grubby mattress in one corner of the room with a couple of blankets, and now Tony led him to it. In the time it took them to cross the room, the kisses had taken on a more desperate edge, hands touching and frantically working at belts and buttons. Tim licked his lips at the sight of Tony’s bared torso, admiring in a way he had never been able to before during those rare glimpses as Tony changed at work. It also made him aware that in no way could he compare to that.

 

“Timmy, if you don’t want to-”

 

“I do!” He allowed Tony to peel off his shirt and trousers, feeling more nervous by the minute. “It’s just, I mean, look at you and then me…”

 

Tony grinned and used his hands and mouth to explore the pale skin he had uncovered before wrapping his long fingers around Tim’s cock.

 

“Trust me, Tim; I’m looking,” he said, kissing Tim’s throat. “And I like what I’m seeing.”

 

Tim smiled, worries evaporating with every stroke of Tony’s hand along his already rigid cock. He backed them further toward the mattress, and down onto it. Tony landed on his back and Tim crawled over him to lock their mouths together once more.

 

“Tim,” Tony groaned. He started to turn over, to get onto all fours, but Tim stopped him.

 

“I want to see your face.”

 

Tony nodded and lay back once more, knees up and spread wide, inviting, teasing. Reaching down, he palmed his own cock, stroking idly as he smiled at Tim. It was adorable watching the younger agent getting flustered, he thought; that’s why he’d teased Tim for years. There was something damned sexy about him when he got flushed.

 

“Now, Timmy. Please.”

 

Tim obliged, and Tony felt one saliva-slicked finger begin to nudge into him. Hands around his knees, he spread himself wider as Tim eased in a second finger, then a third. Then they were gone and Tony only had a moment to regret the loss before he felt the blunt head of Tim’s cock pressing against his ass. Tim’s intense gaze met his eyes as he began to push in, all the way in.

 

“God, Tim. Move.”

 

Tim did, unable to hold himself still any longer, fucking Tony as he had wanted to do for years. Tony’s hand went between them to close around his own cock, stroking it in time to Tim’s thrusts. Closing his mouth over Tony’s to drown out the groans the other man was making, Tim felt the other man shudder beneath him as short time later as he came, ass clenching around Tim’s cock and sending him over the edge too.

 

Tony grabbed one of the blankets to clean himself up with and then pulled Tim into his arms, kissing him tenderly.

 

For the first time since they had been dumped in this room, Tony was glad that their captors were ignoring them. No one came to bring food or make sure they were both still OK, which meant that when he woke up and realised that they’d fallen asleep, naked and wrapped in each other’s arms, no one would have seen them. It was the middle of the night, he knew, since they’d not bothered to take their watches from them, and Tim was still cuddled up next to him, snoring softly. When he moved, Tim fell silent, his eyes opening and staring at Tony sleepily. He smiled.

 

“Morning.” He blinked a couple of times to wake himself properly, looked around the room, and his smile faded. “I was really hoping this was all a bad dream.”

 

“What, all of it?”

 

Tim rolled them so that he was on top of Tony. “No, not all,” he said, offering Tony a wake-up kiss.

 

“Glad to hear it. I was going to ask if you were up for round two, but I can already feel the answer to that,” Tony said, smirking as he wriggled his hips to press against Tim’s erection. “Or at least one part of you is.”

 

This time was slower, taking their time as opposed to the previous rush, and as he came, Tim thought that at least he could die happy now. He’d prefer if he could spend the rest of his life waking up with Tony, but at least he’d known it once.

 

Six hours later, they heard the sound of gunfire outside then the door burst open and two masked men came bursting into the cellar. They were both armed with semi-automatics, which they brandished at Tim whilst one man dragged Tony to his feet.

 

“Where are you taking him?” Tim demanded, getting to his feet only to be slammed with the butt of the gun, knocking him to the ground.

 

“Tim?” Tony fought the men as long as he could but two armed men against one who hadn’t eaten in the past day wasn’t a fair match. The dragged him out of the room and up the steps, right into the middle of a war zone.

 

It appeared that the cavalry had arrived, but these guys weren’t giving in without a fight. Bullets were flying in all directions and Tony was apparently the shield between his captor and his team.

 

“Any more and he dies,” the man yelled to where the agents were sheltered, leaning out to take shots.

 

Tony felt the cold metal of a gun barrel at his temple and swallowed hard. This was it. He was half-walked half-dragged across the room, towards the doorway that led outside-

 

-and then there was a single shot. The arm holding Tony in place fell away, as did the gun barrel, as Tony felt dampness on the side of his face. With no one to hold him up and the way he was being dragged, he fell, landing on the ground beside the body of the man who had taken him from the cell. He edged away from it, taking the gun from his still-warm hand, at the same time wiping at the side of his face. It came away red with blood-spatter. There was only one person he knew who would have made that shot, he thought. Ziva.

 

After that, everything happened so quickly that he barely had the chance to react. The next thing he knew, the gun was pried from his fingers and he was being pulled to his feet by Gibbs and another agent and taken outside.

 

“No!” Coming back to himself, he struggled against them, trying to go back inside. “Where’s Tim? I’ve got to go back for him.”

 

Gibbs kept a death-grip on him, the other agent doing the same on his left, and they forcibly sat him in the back of the NCIS van.

 

“Please, let me go back-”

 

“DINOZZO!” At Gibbs’ bark, Tony looked up at him. “McGee’s fine; Ziva’s got him. Look.”

 

When Tony fought to get up this time, Gibbs released him and he hurried over to Tim. Quickly assessing the other man’s appearance, eyes searching for signs that he’d been hurt, Tony heaved a sigh of relief. Uncaring of his colleagues watching and the emergency crews and sirens, he pulled Tim into his arms and hugged him tightly.

 

Tim hugged him back just as tightly. He had been so afraid of what was going to happen when they took Tony from the cellar that the relief now was overwhelming; he was never letting Tony out of his sight again.

 

 


End file.
